


New Years Confessions

by afteriwake



Series: Lingering Winter [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had made her a promise, and she didn't think he'd keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Confessions

“This is a wonderful party, ladies,” Kyoraku said with a smile as he came up to the gathered members of the Shinigami Womens Association. His wife had come up with him and blushed slightly.

“Shunsui, thank you for your kind words,” she said softly.

“Ah, I made my Nanao-chan blush. I love it when I do that,” he said with a wink to the other gathered women. “Where is your president?”

“She is sleeping in her barracks. Apparently Kenpachi did not want her at either our celebration or their celebration,” Matsumoto said. “He had said he would bring her over here to count down to midnight with us if he didn't forget, but she wasn't feeling good anyway so I doubt she'll wake up in time.”

“That's a shame,” Kyoraku said. “Well, I will leave my wife in your care because I imagine there are things you need to talk about and I have taken too much of your vice president's time up already this evening.” He pressed a soft kiss to Nanao's cheek. “But I hope you do not mind me taking her away again in an hour or so.” He grinned at his wife. “I definitely want my first New Years kiss as a married man to happen this year.”

“Shoo, Shunsui,” Nanao said in a firm but teasing voice. “I shall make sure you get your kiss tonight.”

“That is all I ask. If we do not see each other again before midnight, happy New Year to you all.” And with that, he left the four women there all to themselves again.

“Did you really need to talk with us, Ise-san?” Isane asked.

“No, no. Not really, at any rate. I just wanted to get away from all the people, and no one is really here, and you all are friends, so I thought coming here would be the best idea.”

“Typical Lieutenant Ise thinking,” Matsumoto said with a warm smile. “Kill multiple birds with one stone.”

“I believe it was only two birds,” Nelliel said.

“But knowing her, she'd find a few more to kill in one fell swoop. Hence, in her case, it's many birds.” Then she turned her smile to Nelliel. “How has your evening been so far?”

“It has been decent,” she said, with a touch of wistfulness to her voice. “I fear a promise that was made to me will not be kept, however.”

“Oh, you mean Grimmjow coming over here tonight,” Matsumoto said. “From what I heard of their party I'll be surprised if they even realize when this year ends and the next one begins.”

“I am beginning to think the same thing,” Nelliel said with a sigh. “Still, if he's enjoying himself, then I suppose I am content.”

“You're lying,” Isane said quietly. “You want him here like the rest of us have our loved ones here.”

“I had hoped if I said it out loud it would sound truer than it did in my head,” Nelliel said glumly.

“We can send someone to go get him,” Nanao suggested. “It would have to be someone liked and respected by the 11th Division, though, or they would not even let him get in the door.”

Nelliel squared her shoulders. “No, if anyone is going to get him out of that party I suppose it should be me.” She looked at all of them with a half smile. “I hope to see you all before then, but if I do not, happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year to you too,” Isane said with a warm smile as Matsumoto gave her a hug.

“With that dress on he won't even think twice about leaving them, Matsumoto said with a wink.

“I hope you are right.” And with that, Nelliel went to the door and left the party. It was snowing outside, but even in her short halter dress she did not feel cold. She never felt cold, not really, even though she should have been. She supposed her hierro had something to do with that, she wast sure, but she knew Grimmjow never really got cold, either. Except his fingers. Sometimes, when he was letting his hands glide over bare skin, his fingers felt colder than the palm of his hand. Not too much, but it was noticeable.

She took her time getting to the 11t Division barracks, and by the time she got there it was quarter till midnight. She didn't knock on the door where the party was going, she simply opened it and walked in. Some of the men noticed her, but most did not. She looked around and saw no sign of Grimmjow in the room. She did spot Ikkaku, however, and went up to him. “Have you seen Grimmjow?” she asked.

“Hey! Nelliel!” he said with a grin. From the tone of his voice, she could tell he was drunk. “Last I saw, he was out sparrin'. Fightin'. With Kenpachi.” He squinted, looked around, and then pointed. “Somewhere 'round there.”

“Thank you,” she said with a nod as she began to walk in that direction.

“Hey, wait a sec,” he said, catching up with her. “You look nice. That color blue...looks good on you.”

“Thank you again,” she said, this time with the ghost of a smile.

“You don't find him, can I get a New Year's kiss from you?”

She laughed, and then leaned over and kissed his cheek. “That is as much of a New Year's kiss as you'll get from me. Anything more and Grimmjow would rip you to shreds.”

“That's true, 'spose,” he said with a nod. “If you find him, give him a good kiss.”

The smile on her face widened slightly. “I had planned on it.” She left him then and walked out of the main room to the courtyard behind it, where she heard the sounds of cheering. She made her way over there briskly, and was surprised to see Yachiru sitting on a tree branch overlooking the fight. “I was told you were asleep,” she said quietly.

“Mask Head!” Yachiru said happily. “I woke up and Ken-chan wouldn't let me go to our party so I'm stuck here.”

“Perhaps if I accompany you, he will let you?” she said.

“Maybe. He's fighting Grimmkitty right now,” she said. “You look really pretty, Mask Head.”

“Thank you,” she said with a smile.

“Don't you want Grimmkitty to give you a kiss a midnight?” Yachiru asked.

“I do, but I know I won't get it,” she said with a sigh. “When he and your Captain fight, neither of them pay attention to the time.”

“Well, I'll just have to pay attention to it for them.” She stood up on the large branch, opened her mouth wide and yelled, “Ken-chan! Grimmkitty! Mask Head's here!” The sounds of swords clashing stopped and the crowd parted as Grimmjow and Kenpachi came to where the two women were. “Ken-chan, if Mask Head takes me can I go to the party?”

“No,” he grumbled. “You were sick. That 4th Division Lieutenant said you hadta sleep.”

“But Ken-chan--” Yachiru began, but was cut off when Kenpachi held a hand up. She pouted. “You're no fun, Ken-chan.”

“Want to set off some fireworks out here?” he asked.

She smiled brightly. “Yeah!”

“Hop on down from there and I'll go get 'em for ya,” he said. She hopped onto his shoulder and he turned to look at Grimmjow. “We can finish this tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah, and I'll still be kicking your ass,” Grimmjow said with a grin before Kenpachi walked off. Then he turned to Nelliel. He took a good look at her, frowned, and then his eyes widened slightly. “Crap! The party.”

“It is alright,” she said quietly.

“No it's not. I made you a promise.” He took a better look at her. “Think it'll still be going on after midnight?”

“I suppose so, yes,” she said.

“Let me put this away and we can go,” he said, indicating his sword.

“No suit?” she asked.

“I guess I can put one on,” he said, looking down at his Arrancar outfit.

She looked at him and smiled slightly. “As long as it is not dirty, what you are wearing is fine,” she said.

“We aren't going to make it by midnight,” he said as they began to walk towards his quarters, leaving the noise behind them.

“I took my time getting here. I probably should have hurried more.”

“Well, want to just spend New Years in my quarters?”

She shook her head. “You made a promise. I intend to hold you to it.”

“What's so big about this party, anyway, other than people getting dressed up and drinking and stuff?” he asked.

“I helped plan this one,” she said, slightly irritated.

“Yeah, I know, but what makes it so much different than the one you dragged me to on Christmas?”

She looked at him, and then stopped in her tracks. “The fact that I want to show you something I did is not enough to make it worth your while?” she asked in a low tone of voice.

“Well,” he said, staring at her. “It's just a party.” She looked at him, nodded once, and turned around and began walking back towards the noise. “Hey, what the hell?”

“If it's not important to you then I'd prefer to spend it alone, or with others who appreciate the hard work I put into the party.”

He took a few steps quickly and grabbed her arm. “Look, I'll go, all right? I thought you might like to spend the actual five minutes until midnight in my room with me and not in the snow.”

“Oh,” she said, looking down.

“Hey, I said I'd go to the party and we're going to go,” he said. “And if you really want me in a suit I can change into one.”

“It's all right,” she said, taking a step towards him. He let go of her arm but grabbed her hand instead, holding it until they were almost to his quarters. She turned to look up while he opened the door and gasped slightly. “Look.”

Grimmjow turned around. “Kenpachi said he'd let her shoot off the fireworks at midnight. Guess she's a little early.”

“I suppose,” she said.

“Hey, I owe you something,” he said as they dimly heard voices loudly counting down from ten. He pulled her close and bent his heads towards hers, his lips hovering over hers until he heard the division shout one. And then he kissed her deeply, putting his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. “Happy New Year,” he said quietly when they broke apart.

“Happy New Year,” she said with a smile as bright as the sun. Then it faded slightly. “Grimmjow?”

“Yeah?” he asked, still not letting go.

“I love you,” she said quietly.

He froze, then let her go. He then looked at her, and sighed. “I know. I've known for a while. I just....”

She looked down. “I thought you might not feel the same way. I just wanted to make my feelings known, that's all.”

“Hey,” he said, lifting her chin up. “Can't say I love you, not right now. Maybe not ever. But I won't hurt you. I won't break promises if I can help it. And I don't want to be with anyone else.”

She looked at him closely, and then smiled again, though not as brightly as before. “I can accept that.”

“Good,” e said. “Now...you still want to go to the party?”

She thought for a moment, and then shook her head. “I believe spending time with you, whether it is here or there, is good enough for me.”

“So I can take you out of that dress now?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Warm laughter spilled out of her. “Yes.”

“Good. Cause while you look fantastic in it, right now I don't want you in anything at all.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her close again, pulling them into his quarters and shutting the door behind them.


End file.
